The Dare
by PrincessBlondieLushie
Summary: Based on OVA4 episode. When the guy's plan to peek on the girls at their training camp hot spring goes awry Gray dares Natsu to steal all the girl's underwear for revenge where Lucy catches him during the act. One Shot - Lemon - NaLu.


In the hot springs of Team Natsu and Shadow Gear training camp...

Wendy sunk lower into the spring letting the warmth envelope her aching muscles "Finally. I can open my eyes" she sighed. The dizziness and her pounding headache, from their drunken escapade earlier had receded.

Erza sighed in agreement and mused out loud "I can't remember anything after the first bottle; but why was I standing on Jet and Droy with my sword drawn?" She looked towards Lucy, Levy and Charle.

The latter replied "Really I'd like to know what we got up to as well". She could vaguely recall calling Happy a llama for some strange reason.

A movement in the tropical shrubs and palm trees caught Lucy's attention, drawing her away from their conversation. At first she frowned thinking that it was one of the boys, she wouldn't put it past them to try and peep but then smiled and called out when she recognised the bluenette hovering by the steps  
"Juvia! Hurry up!" She waved before moving towards the edge of the spring. Leaning on her arms she looked up towards the full moon and sighed in content. "This feels sooo good" she sighed smiling. Open air hot springs were the best.

"Yes it's good for relaxing" Wendy agreed nodding her head.

"And it's supposed to be excellent for our skin" remarked Charle sinking further into the springs.

"Lucy can I ask you something?" Levy queried. The bluenette turned towards her blonde best friend.

Lucy stopped gazing at the moon and stars; and turned her attention towards her best friend "what is it?" She replied.

"Earlier on Natsu gave you a piggy back out of the room; did something good happen?" She asked extending the word good out by adding extra o's.

"Piggyback?" Lucy exclaimed in shock. She didn't remember that at all! Maybe she did have a lot to drink than she thought. Considering the groups' consensus not one of them could hold their liquor.

"Oh you don't remember?" Levy smirked mischievously.

Lucy's eyes widened and she stood up her face blushing scarlet "Wait" she stammered "with Natsu?" How could she not remember such a thing? She could remember now vaguely the warmth of his back as he carried her. Burying her face in his neck and taking in his scent; his hair tickling her cheek. Huh, that was sweet of him to do that for her.

"What now are you embarrassed?" Teased Levy

Lucy's face flushed even further. She wished Levy would stop teasing her. It wasn't as if Natsu was going to do anything to her. She didn't think he was even interested in anyone in that way especially her.

Levy meanwhile carried on probing the blonde "Could it be that you and Natsu?" she left off the end of the question on purpose watching all the others flush with dirty thoughts of Natsu and Lucy.

"You two love each other right" exclaimed Juvia more than happy to have less competition over Gray.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Oh? You two have that kind of relationship? I didn't know" mused Erza.

"It's true that they're always together" Wendy remarked.

Lucy try as she might was too flustered to interrupt into their musings. Her face getting redder and redder.

"Well the easiest way to find Natsu when you need him is by going to Lucy's apartment. He's always there." Said Erza.

"Wait wait wait" Lucy exclaimed finally regaining some composure "Natsu and I aren't in that kind of relationship! He's always breaking into my house, stealing my food and sleeping in my bed. I do not encourage him!" She slapped the water hard in frustration. Truth be told she did see Natsu in a romantic way how could she not? He was always there to save her and they shared so much together, so many memories but she didn't think Natsu could ever reciprocate those feelings.

"They why are you blushing" asked Erza

"Its hot ok" she mumbled in response. She couldn't say those feelings out loud to do so would be admitting they were real and Lucy didn't think she could handle Natsu rejecting her. If he did they'd never see each other in the same light. No it was best to remain platonic best friends. She could dream though. Perhaps in a few years when he matured so more she could broach the subject then.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Natsu, Gray and Jet were pressured up against the bamboo fence dividing the genders; smirks plastered on their faces. Droy though looked less happy being used as a stepping stool.

"The girls gave us so much trouble earlier. As revenge for that torture lets peek at them" Natsu excitedly whispered.

Happy crossed his arms "Don't you think that's a shameful act?"

The boys shook their heads smirking whilst Droy whimpered that he was hungry. Happy shook his head; decided he'd done all that he could and walked back towards their hot spring. If it all goes wrong; which it would inevitably do he would tell the girls that he tried to stop the guys but they overpowered him. Perhaps they would reward his 'efforts' with some fish. Some drool collected in the corner of his mouth, he could imagine the taste of the fish. Then Happy began to sulk; he wanted some fish now...

* * *

The girls had begun to strategise for tomorrow's training sessions each exclaiming their desire to become stronger. When Erza suddenly stiffened before throwing some blades (which she reequipped) at the dividing fence. "Who's there?!" she bellowed.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy gripping a towel around her body.

Erza's brow furrowed "I thought I heard something"

"I wouldn't put it past the boys to peek" huffed Levy

"They're the worst!" Wendy cried.

Juvia slapped the water "My Gray-sama would never do such a thing!"

"Oh if it's them lot then let's invite them" Erza said seriously but what shocked when she was met with a determined No from the others.

* * *

On the other side of the fence Natsu, Gray and Jet were all slumped against the fence a red mark on each of their foreheads where Erza's blade had nicked them.

"I thought I was going to die" Natsu sighed

"And we didn't even get to see anything" Gray grumbled

"That's because you two are too noisy. It's no wonder Tatiana caught us without her we might have gotten away with it" Jet reprimanded.

"Hey Droy" Happy asked "How come you're the only one who got it in the ass instead of their forehead?"

Droy was too busy crying with pain to actually reply.

Gray slammed his fist into the open palm of his other hand; a Cheshire cat like grin adorned his face "I know a way to exact our revenge" he stood up and placed his hands on his hips "One of us shall sneak into the girls' changing room and steal all their underwear and I dare Natsu to do it" he folded his arms across his chest staring down the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu stood up "Why should I have to be the one?!"

"Because you were the one making the most noise during out revenge plan and got us caught. Besides I've dared you to do it are you too scared to?"

Natsu snarled at Gray "I'm not scared. I'm all fired up to do this!" he ran towards the changing room.

Natsu padded into the changing rooms and debated whether to change back into his clothes or not. He gripped his shorts and shirt and pondered. His brow furrowed in thought. He could not be certain when the girls would leave the hot spring; they could leave at any minute and he didn't fancy running into any of them in there. All of them could be just as scary as Erza when I came down to it and Natsu didn't feel like getting his ass handed to him tonight. His body shivered and sweat beaded on his forehead. The mere thought of what Erza would do to him alone was terrifying enough but he would not back down from this bet; Gray would never let him here the end of it. Natsu regretted not having the idea first, and then droopy eyes would be in this position instead of him. He'd give him an even worse dare though upon his return. Maybe he should make Gray bellow his love for Juvia in front of a lot of people naked. It was an idea at least.

He dropped his clothes back in the basket and looked down at his towel. A stroke of genius came to him. He undid the towel around his waist then picked up one of the larger towels wrapping it around his pecks. Natsu then proceeded to wrap the smaller towel around his head; the way he'd seen Lucy do before. Now, he thought, as long as no one looked at him directly he could pass as a woman. He made his way towards the female changing room trying to look as normal as possible; whilst in reality he looked very suspicious.

Natsu slid open the door and then slid it shut once he was inside. He was here. Luckily the room was empty; he sighed in relief and got to work looking in the piles of clothes. After finding a few pairs he placed them on a bench in a pile before rifling through the other piles. The next pair of knickers he pulled out were a deep dark red and extremely lacy; he could actually see through them. He mused that these must be Lucy's he'd rooted through her drawers often enough to know she liked to wear risky under garments. He could picture how the lace looked against her creamy skin. Red was his favourite colour...

What he didn't notice was said blonde standing behind him arms folded across her chest. "Natsu what exactly are you doing?" she asked in a low voice. One of her eyebrows was raised.

Shit! Natsu thought "I don't know how this Natsu character is I'm erm... Nahashi. I was just admiring your undergarments they're lovely" he said using an unconvincing high pitched squeaky voice. He couldn't believe that he didn't hear Lucy approaching him.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu one you don't look or sound anything like a woman and secondly I can see your hair beneath that towel. You're the only person I know with salmon pink hair and lastly I can see your guild mark on your shoulder"

Natsu felt dejected. He thought the towels were a stroke of genius. He was so close to completing the dare. It was then that his dragon hearing picked up the laughter of the other girls coming closer towards them. He cursed under his breath. He needed to get out of there now! His onyx eyes searched the changing room before landing on the shower cubicles towards the back. There was a chance he could get through this unscathed after all.

He pulled Lucy into the shower cubicle with him and locked the door. Before she could protest his hand clamped over her mouth her back pressed up against his chest. He couldn't have Lucy telling the others especially Erza where he was. He'd never make it out alive.

Lucy struggled against him. When she got out of here she was going to throttle Natsu, the pervert going through their underwear. She just hoped that the others would hurry up and find her or leave soon so that Natsu would release her.

During her struggling Lucy did not notice that her towel was losing its support. Just as the fabric began to fall away Natsu's hand, now not covering her mouth reached out. He was in enough trouble with the blonde without seeing her exposed. She would beat him up for that. She had done before and would not hesitate to do so again. He didn't reach the expanse of Egyptian cotton in time though and instead strongly gripped one of Lucy's breasts. It was almost in slow motion how Lucy blushed then opened her mouth to scream but before she could expose their position Natsu spun her body round pinning her in place and silenced her with his mouth. At first he screwed his eyes shut not wanting to look at a furious Lucy in the eyes but he found the sensation quite enjoyable. Her lips were firm and soft; he felt his face relaxing pressing himself tightly against her body and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Natsu was kissing her! She had dreamed of this moment for so long and now that it had arrived she was frozen in shock. His lips were quite soft. She'd never though they would be but now that she had felt them they just felt right. She kind of expected his lips to have the same sort of roughness as his hands which were calloused and hard from his many fights. Lucy after finally getting over the shock let her eyes flutter close and tilted her head adding pressure to the kiss. He tasted of fire, spice and salt. She could smell the smoke that was his natural scent mixed in with a salty twang that must be sweat. The smell and taste of fire / spice didn't surprise her in the slightest him being the fire dragon slayer after all; she expected nothing less.

She ran her tongue against his lips begging him to open up. He relented both opening their mouths to each other; their tongues twisting around and stroking each other; their mouths sucking one another. He pushed her up against the cubicle wall no longer restraining her body like before. His calloused hands ghosting over her sending shivers across her skin. Lucy's hands gripped one another behind his shoulders pressing him as close to her as possible. And when they parted both panting hard Natsu rested his forehead against hers. Onyx eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones, revelling in her scent of vanilla with other notes of some sort of spice and floral aspects he couldn't even name.

She gazed back at him and whispered "kiss me again" her irises fell down to ogle his lips before returning back to his eyes.

Natsu hesitated unsure if his dragon slayer hearing had in fact heard right but the way she was looking at him now with such longing that it ignited a fire along his nerves and in his blood. He took her face in his hands before uniting their lips. At first the kiss was gentle then feverish desire took over. They kissed each other as if the other was oxygen both feeling a warmth pool in their lower abdomens. Natsu separated their lips to trail kiss along her jaw line before burying himself in her exposed neck. She moaned as he licked and sucked above her throbbing pulse. His abrasive hands skimmed down from her face to seize her breast and waist. Lucy arched back into his hold. She was in heaven.

They felt the fibres of fabric, around Natsu's waist, between them fall to a pool on the floor. Natsu groaned; his length free from restraint was erect between Lucy's parted thighs. He could feel her silky smooth skin rubbing against him and god did it feel good. Her folds lightly kissing his shaft. It was driving him insane. His body slowly thrusting in between her thighs. In response the fluid created by her sex drove him on his penis easily gliding across her vulva. He nipped at her neck gripping her body harder; he was ready to take her against the wall and do wicked things all night long.

A knock rapped on the cubicle door "Lucy are you in there?"

It was Levy she deducted from the voice. "Yes I wanted to take a shower" she replied in a shaky voice silently cursing Natsu whose hands were now massaging her breasts in the most delightful way. Her virgina was throbbing with yearning. It was taking all of her concentration not to mewl in response. "I'll join you all in the room later on" she pleaded in her head for them all just to go back to their room before she burst.

"Ok" replied Levy hesitantly "I just wanted to check that we didn't go too far with the whole teasing you about Natsu"

Oh god Lucy thought please stop speaking! She was relying on Natsu to hold her upright the pleasure causing all her muscles to spasm and brain to malfunction. She felt light and heavy all at the same time. "No no I'm not mad or anything like that I just wanted a shower before crawling into bed. I feel a bit stiff" she replied hoping to god she sounded convincing. She didn't think the squelching noises made by their bodies were really selling her story though. She hoped they couldn't hear it.

"I'll see you later then" Levy replied joining the other girls who had changed and proceeded to exit the changing room.

"Bye!" Lucy screeched in a higher than normal octave as at that moment Natsu had discovered her nipples were quite sensitive and pinching one not only made it hard it also produced the reaction of great pleasure to the blonde. Judging by her reaction anyway.

Natsu trailed his tongue along the curve of her neck up to her ear lobe. "I didn't think she'd ever leave" he whispered blowing his breath tickling her ear. She shuddered in response. A Cheshire cat like grin spread across his face he'd had another stroke of genius and hopefully this time Lucy would be more impressed compared to his towel stealth idea. His hand trailed down her body then quickly scooped her up. One of his arms was beneath her knees the other was wrapped around her torso; he was holding her bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" she squealed.

He fumbled open the lock on the cubicle kicking open the door. He smiled at his partner taking note of the blush on her cheeks "It's cramped in there". He continued to carry her outside before placing her down gently in knee deep water of the hot spring.

The coolness of the night air kissed their skin. The lanterns surrounding the spring were now unlit leaving only the full moon and the starry expanse of the night sky as a source of light. He watched Lucy stand in the hot water; the moonlight bathing her golden hair and skin in a pale light. She looked ethereal just like a celestial maiden "I can see you more clearly now as well" he stated, his tongue licked his lips in anticipation watching her flush further in embarrassment and attempt to cover her body up with her arms turning her back towards him.

He waded towards Lucy. Spinning her around to face him and removing her arms from her body. "Don't turn away from me" he rasped with such seriousness pleading in his eyes.

Lucy felt her heart melt. She prayed to the stars that this was not a dream. "Please let this be real" she whispered. The world could not be so cruel as to take this away from her.

He grasped her face and kissed her again sucking and nibbling her bottom lip. Natsu pushed her gently so that she was sat on the edge of the hot spring looking up at his towering form. "I want to kiss you" he husked.

"Then kiss me" she begged.

Natsu splayed his hand across her chest pushing her back till she was leaning on her elbows. His gaze shifted from her eyes to her bountiful chest. His fingers itching to fondle them. He lightly kissed the trough between her breasts feeling the pulse of her frantic heart beat. She collapsed fully lying down on the quite surprising warm paved stone floor. He traced a path of kisses till he reached he nipple taking the nub of nerves into his mouth sucking and nipping feeling the nipple go hard against his tongue. Natsu tugged on the nub with his teeth feeling her body arch beneath him. She cried out. His hand attended to her other breast rolling her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He then squished her breasts together and took both of her nipples into his mouth suckling and biting them.

When he released her breasts pressed kisses down the plane of her stomach till he arrived at her entrance. He took in the scent of her arousal growling he pounced. His hands gripping hers and pinning them to her thighs opening her up to him. His tongue parted her lips; she was wet with desire and then flicked her clitoris. Lucy gasped. Her eyes flying open, she looked down her body towards Natsu who returned eye contact. Her body flushed at the intensity in his onyx eyes as he lapped her vulva with his tongue. After one last lick his tongue delved into her thrusting in and out and twisting to glide over her inner walls. Her sex spasmed the flesh changing from pink to red with the flush of blood.

Natsu pulled away smiling down at the whimpering celestial wizard. Both were breathing heavily. His length now rested against her inner thigh. He manoeuvred it and rocked his hips back and forth the shaft now rubbing her vulva coasting the flesh in a sheen of sweat and sex juices.

She watched precum flow out of his tip and looked up her eyes drinking in his muscles and scars towards her pink haired lover. His face asking the question. She could see and feel his restraint. His jaw was clenched and the hands gripping her were strong enough to leave bruises. Lucy nodded at him consenting her permission and forcing her muscles to spread herself wider for him. He realigned and buried his length within her; remaining there to let her acclimatise to him. She bit her lower lip feeling him pulse inside of her. He grunted at her tightness pulling out slowly before sinking back into her. Natsu repeated the action until he built up his pace. Grunting with each thrust. His penis throbbed. He'd never felt this good and judging by the way Lucy was mewling in response her moans becoming more and more vocal and her body shook she was feeling just as good.

He reached out gripping her and pulled Lucy up so that their lips could meet once again. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Each others arms around the others torso. Natsu held her arching back supporting her weight and Lucy gripped his shoulders her nails digging into his flesh. She explored his mouth with her tongue letting the haze of pleasure take over her completely. Their lips parted and Natsu rested his forehead on Lucy's watching with rapt attention how her face contorted with pleasure. He didn't want this moment to end. Unease settled within him; he hoped Lucy felt the same. This couldn't be the only night that he had her like this no he wanted her body and soul to be only his and he only wanted to be hers.

"Natsu" she moaned.

His face softened momentarily before smiling. Maybe she did feel the same way after all. He increased his pace pounding into her. He could feel her body tensing; fire was pooling in his lower abdomen in response.

Lucy was struggling to focus. Her toes curled with pleasure. She felt as if her nerves were alight. The stars in the night sky began to swirl leaving paths of star dust in their wake. She'd never felt so happy before.

Natsu came when she did. Calling out each other's names.

Before Natsu could collapse, his energy drained, he lowered himself into the water sitting down letting the warmth envelope his aching muscles. He held Lucy against his chest and tried to regain his breath. He looked up towards the night sky. Seeking out the constellations that Lucy had shown him one night. It was a good idea coming out here.

"Natsu" Lucy said breathlessly "what type of relationship would you say we have?" she asked her  
large chocolate brown eyes look into his own eyes.

"You're my team mate and my best friend" he replied and hesitated before saying "and whatever this is if that's what you want" he looked away not wanting to meet her gaze. Not wanting to see the rejection on her face.

Lucy smiled at his embarrassment. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him so that he was facing her "I love you, Natsu". There she said it.

His onyx eyes widened at her announcement. His heart fluttering and his cheeks flushed. He pulled her towards him capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away he whispered his breath tickling her ear "I love you too Lucy" before kissing her again with more passion.

The rest of the night was spent in the hot springs under the stars holding one another sometimes talking sometimes kissing sometimes just content in silence with their own thoughts.

"I'm going to have so much explaining to do once Erza and Levy realise I never made it to the room last night" Lucy chuckled she couldn't wait to tell them the real reason why. Plus Juvia would no longer see her as a love rival which would be good.

"You're not the only one" Natsu mused. "Erza will probably kill me".

"Don't worry I'll protect you from her" Lucy stated smiling.

"I'll probably have to give Gray thanks as well. He is the reason I was in the changing rooms after all."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes I was dared to steal all everyone's underwear as payback"

"Well" Lucy replied snuggling into his chest his arms wrapped around her "I'll have to give Gray my thanks as well if Erza doesn't kill him first" she laughed.

He watched his team mate, best friend and love laugh. Not completing the dare was worth it; hell he'd even hug Gray for being the instigator in this. He was definitely thankful that Gray had dared him.


End file.
